


【带卡】The Venice

by Ryan_cha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hatake Kakashi - Freeform, M/M, Uchiha Obito - Freeform - Freeform, Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_cha/pseuds/Ryan_cha
Summary: 一场关于带土和卡卡西前往Venice旅行的开始。
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 6





	【带卡】The Venice

#00 

在温热柔软的触感中，卡卡西缓缓地从梦境国度醒来，入眼是团有些杂乱的灰毛，手感却意外的柔软。

他想，带土也许又在加班了。

比斯克——啊就是刚刚蜷缩在自己主人身边的那只灰狗——确切地说是一只爱尔兰猎狼犬，它见自己主人醒了便低声“呜”了下，像是在安抚对方。卡卡西终于完全清醒过来，他伸出手去挠了挠灰色大狗的耳后跟，小姑娘——就是那只灰色的犬只，舒服地将头搁在了自家主人的大腿之上。墨色眼眸扫到了床头上的电子钟，微微叹了口气。

“为了去旅行，带土也太拼了吧……”  
“明明可以边走边写的。”

像是听懂了银发男人的话似的，比斯克用它特征显著的长吻拱了拱那放在一旁的手掌。  
“比斯克也这么觉得么?”  
卡卡西自言自语地和比斯克聊了会儿天，才挣扎着从床与比斯克良好的手感中脱离出来，在去洗漱之前给了他可爱又忠诚的“小家伙”一个轻吻。修长的手指，指甲被修剪得整齐圆润，蹭过有些粗糙的文印纸张，在书页上留下道阴影，遮去了一部分文字，阿基诺枕在自己主人的脚背上，地毯上好闻的香味熏得他有些昏昏沉沉。

黑发作家的手指伸到眼镜下面轻揉了自己困倦的眼睛。

只要把这份写完就可以将出去之前和旅游期间的所有项目确认完成；眼镜随着地心引力往下滑动了点，被其主人迅速地推了回去。带土感觉自己真的要昏睡过去了，强撑着抓过一旁的杯子将已经凉透了的咖啡吞下肚子，冰冷的液体顺着食道滑入胃中，引起了一阵收缩，但这让黑发男人感觉清醒了不少。杯子被放回原位的同时，书房的门同样也被打开，发出了“咔嚓”声。这声音让一人一狗同时打了个激灵，阿基诺首当其冲地钻出书桌蹭到了自己的同类身边。

“啊，卡卡西你不再多睡一会么？”

卡卡西的脑袋从门外探了进来，深邃的眼瞳正巧对上了带土抬头看过来的眼，银发青年用腿拱开了一直堵在门口交流的阿基诺和比斯克，这才走了进去。带土的视线随着对方的移动而一直追随着，随即感觉椅子被什么重物压住了，耳边响起了对方还带着一丝沙哑的音色。

“来看看究竟是什么难缠的家伙一直在阻碍你的休息，my boy.”  
“哈..到底谁是谁的男孩？”  
“我倒觉得不会照顾自己的某人更像个孩子——”  
“？！卡卡西！！”

带土感觉架在鼻梁上的眼镜被人取了下来，随即是落于额上的轻吻，黑发男人空出手搭在卡卡西手臂上。

“什，什么嘛，你也知道的。”他仰靠着椅背倒着看向对方。“为了之后能好好玩，这才加班加点的。”

当然带土将后半句“不然自己才不会这么大晚上将爱人冷落在一旁，对着这些条条框框大眼对小眼啊”吞回了肚子里。银发男人闻言忍不住摇了摇头，绕直跟前半蹲下来，无奈地看着自己的爱人。

“但你这样会没精神，不如把出发时间推迟一天，你先好好睡一觉吧……我们也不是很赶时间，不是么？”

指尖沿着小导游的眉眼一路向下描绘着，最后捧住了他的脸，黑发作家并没有反驳对方的话语只是将重心向前，弯下腰与卡卡西交换了一个不带任何欲望的吻，结束之后带土实在憋不住倦意，大大地打了个哈欠。已经成年的银发男人站起身拍了拍他的肩膀，带土知道这是在敦促他快点去睡觉，可专栏策划还差一点点就可以搞定了，如果现在去睡的话，大概是睡不踏实。

“虽然很想睡，不过不管怎样都请让我写完这份吧——拜托了！”卡卡西实在是拿他没辙，长叹了口气。  
“行吧，你看完必须得去睡一觉”  
“当然！！”

招呼了一直贴着墙壁假装自己不存在的两只爱犬，阿基诺欢天喜地的撒腿就蹦到了银发男人的怀里用他的头毛来来回回地蹭着对方的胸口。刚提笔落下的带土，听到比斯克的警告声有些疑惑的抬起头，就瞧见比斯克伸出自己一只前爪狠狠的拍打着霸占了主人膝头的家伙，那架势就像是在教训小弟似得。

“哈哈哈哈……不知道为什么，每次看见阿基诺被教训我就很想笑。”  
“你是想提醒我，当年我俩遇见的时候——你像一只凶巴巴的金毛这件事么？”

眼眸里透出的笑意饱含着对黑发男人的爱，非常自然地接下了对方投掷过来的抱枕随手放在了身边的空位上。

“我可没这么说！”

仍然坐在办公桌前的作家的耳尖有些泛起了浅浅的粉色，他左耳上的银色耳钉被暖黄色的灯光染上了一层金。那是他们前几年在意大利的“秘密花园”漫步街头时，突然心血来潮打的，一人一边。

“啊！”

“怎么了？”银发男人挑了挑眉，他有不好的预感，见带土露出了一个不好意思的笑，“就……专栏最后这块地方签名，在抬头看你们的时候。”卡卡西无奈地摇了摇头。

“真是的，签到哪里去了？”

银发男人将阿基诺移到一边的沙发上凑了过去，作家特别无辜地指了指文件甲方签名的位置，“应该还能——补救一下吧，大概？”卡卡西压下了即将脱口而出的讽刺。

等带土重新弄好专栏的策划文件并全部整理完已经天亮了，黑发作家没有让卡卡西再重复一遍，在给对方一个拥抱之后，非常自觉地回卧室补觉去了；在确定带土真的睡觉去了以后，银发男人这才放下心来，对在脚边打转的两个小家伙做了个禁声的手势，重新返回了书房。先前打扫房间的时候，他将早几年两人拍的照以及当时自己打工赚钱好久才买了两张演出券存根从一个盒子里翻了出来。

因为有点年数了，票据有些泛黄但可以看得出来被对方精心保存着。

银发男人还记得打扫房间的那天，他看见已经熟睡的家伙做了满满当当的旅程功课，这是不把自己这个实战经验丰富的导游放在眼里，卡卡西眯了眯眼想着。摆在桌上唯一的相框里面放着两人在一起以后的第一张合照。

照片里，黑发男人穿着一身舒适的休闲装，簇拥着鲜花与玩偶，站在迪士尼的城堡门口将才成年的自己抱了个满怀。

就像是拥抱了整个世界。

#01 

大抵是因为事情都完美解决，马上就要和爱人出去玩的愉快心情作用下，黑发作家一觉睡到了中午。抱着被子像个孩子一般，在双人床上来回翻滚了会儿，这才起了床。  
午后，阳光透过窗户钻进了室内，碎碎扬扬地光斑铺洒一地。身陷于宽敞的沙发里，那些细碎的阳光投射在坐在那儿的银发男人身上，单手捧着本紫白色硬皮封面的书。  
眼透过架在鼻梁上的银边眼镜，一字一句地读着那上面的文字，腿上卧着的比斯克在自己主人手指梳理之下安心地阖着眼睛，呼噜呼噜地打了个满意的响鼻，而窝在脚边的阿基诺则完全没形象地四爪叉开，以一种完全不符合狗生状态的姿势瘫睡在地板上，肚子上还趴着一只烟灰色的绒毛团子。

将手中的书页又翻了页过去，实木楼梯上传来一阵响动卡卡西循声望去，逆着光见着一头支棱着的黑色短发随着它主人的脚步规律地左右摇摆着，脚上的拖鞋与地板敲击出了一阵“踢嗒踢嗒”的响声，一如当年见到时那般。

“早啊，笨卡卡——”拖长的尾音透着一丝慵懒，低吟的女声传入了带土的耳朵里，侧头仔细地辨别了一下，他觉得颇为耳熟却无法将歌名吐出。

There was a time when love was blind  
曾有一度爱情是盲目的  
And the world was a song and the song was exciting  
世界就像一支动人的旋律

小心地跨过横在地上的阿基诺和泰格，蹲在银发男人跟前，我们的作家大人这才看清对方在看的书名——《悲惨世界》。

“这段是……电影版里芳汀唱的？”

他伸手捧住了处于迷离状态的比斯克脑袋，银发男人合上书取下了眼镜，歪了歪头看着对方企图亲自己腿上那位高傲的“女王”，抿起嘴唇忍耐着笑意。

“你说的没错，这里是全书的高潮——看来你的阅读储备量还是足够的。”

“嘿！卡卡…唔？！”

比斯克用它灰色的爪垫一把推开了凑上来的人脸，重重地推向了一边，黑发作家被无情地拒绝了。然而他却刚好触上了柔软的物体，温热湿滑的舌尖轻点黑发作家男人的唇面。这是一个意外的亲吻，而作为始作俑者的比斯克却毫不知自地换了姿势惬意地眯了过去，你问阿基诺和泰格么……

它们还在美梦之中。

I dreamed a dream in time gone by

时光荏苒梦境再次到来

When hope was high

那时，希望满怀 

And life worth living

生命澎湃

I dreamed that love would never die

在我梦里，真爱不渝

I dreamed that God would be forgiving

主爱无限

“所以这算是奖励么？”

“我想是的。”

带土觉得后背被爱人拍了拍，有些不解地与他拉开了些距离。

“不过亲爱的带土先生，你是要继续和我讨论音乐剧，还是立刻出发赶我们的飞机？”黑发青年像是终于想起了这茬，露出了懊恼的神色抓了抓后脑勺。

“当然是赶飞机啊！”

That we will live the years together

与我共度美好余生

#02 

当飞机开始向高处攀升时，卡卡西看见他的作家先生正在仔细查阅手里的本本，也就是之前翻过的那本手抄攻略。年轻男人嘴角微微勾起一丝弧度，垂下眼帘以掩饰眼底笑意。

“升空时，还是别看纸质的东西为妙——”

老实说，他们这次赶飞机的经历，不亚于动作大片里的追逐戏。司机精彩车技，让卡卡西不得不给自己和已快要迈入中年行列，却热烈期盼能自己驾车的带土绑上安全带，以防止司机漂移时候，被甩到门板或是其他什么奇怪的地方。

转头看向拉起挡光板的窗外，地面的所有景色全部被厚实的云层挡得严严实实。黑发作家听到爱人这么说道，连忙合上了“小秘密”，大脑做出的第一反应是将话题转移开，“都快40了——”

银发男人停下寻找感兴趣电影的动作，单手按在了对方的发顶上，黑色发丝贴在掌心之中，虽然这个动作长久以往都是带土抚摸卡卡西，突然位置对调，却没有丝毫不对，卡卡西也没有反驳带土的小声抱怨，而是将话题转向了别的问题上。

“等会飞机平稳了就会开始配餐，在那之前要不要眯一会？”

黑发作家摇了摇头，回绝了这建议，反而有些孩子气地隔着座椅中间的把手，将脑袋靠在了对方的肩头，找了个舒服合适的位置蹭了蹭。随着年月的增长变得越发成熟的卡卡西，也不会因为就这样简单的动作而脸红了，他放任自己的爱人亲昵的举动，只是因为中间把手导致银发男人无法从相对较低的位置，揽住几乎快把上半身挂在自己身上人的腰。

这种不上不下的动作直到送餐开始才得以解除，卡卡西活动了下自己有些发麻的左臂，而带土则将自己的小桌板调整到最佳状态，接着便单手托腮将双眼投向一旁做着扩展运动的人。记忆里浮现出另一次印象深刻的机上互动，手里无意识地捣鼓餐盒中的食物，这让黑发青年不自觉的咧嘴笑了起来。

“笑什么呢，这么愉快？”右侧悦耳男声响起，紧接着杯子与桌板碰撞的轻响传来，带土随口应了声。

“也没什么，就想起之前去那不勒斯时，飞机上我们两个的——”他耸了耸肩，“你不觉得很像么？”

“差不多？”

带土看着他的前小导游，将餐盒里最后一块肉优雅地送进了口中，墨色的眼眸里盛满了笑意。黑发作家停下手上的动作，也算是拯救了已经被得戳面目全非的餐点。卡卡西扬起了一边的眉毛，语气倒不如他的表情般嘲讽。

“好歹也是头等舱，有这么难吃么？”

“不...只是单纯的下意识动作罢了。”

换来的是银发男人的轻笑。太阳从打开的窗板投进橘红色的光，即便其温度已被中空玻璃隔绝掉，却无法遮蔽那仿佛燃烧起来的绮丽云朵在飞机的钢铁之翼之下被甩在背后的景色。

而追随其后的阳光亦沉入云层以下，不见了踪影。

#03 

夜晚的威尼斯更像那广袤无垠、辽阔浩瀚的宇宙，那些暖黄与橘红灯光则化作群星闪烁，将这座屹立于亚得里亚海的海湾之城照得通透。

带土是被自己的银发爱人摇醒的。

黑发作家还处于迷糊的状态，他大大地打了个哈欠。这让卡卡西有些担忧他的作家，随时都可能因为宛如左右摇摆的摇篮般的贡多拉，而重回梦境之国。本应碧波荡漾的水面也因黑夜降临显得暗浊，犹如打开了一扇肉眼无法察觉的门。盯着被前行的船尖破开的冰冷幽暗的海面，手指放进去便感到被蚀骨的寒意席卷了全身，这使得黑发的青年最后的一丝睡意终于被驱散出脑海。 

“醒了？” 

卡卡西一直关注着，却没将对方的手从水中拽出来，墨色眼瞳在昏黄船灯下让人无法捕捉到他的情绪，坐在身侧的人点点头算是对他的问题作出了回答。

“做了个荒诞的梦...最后还是因为这凉意让我完全清醒过来。”

黑发作家男人深吸了口气然后缓缓地呼了出来。闻言银发男人微微皱起了眉，半责怪似地开口道，“你应该适当地多休息一些.....”

带土好不容易舒畅的呼吸和想与爱人分享自己梦境的话头，因为对方的话语而被噎住一秒，他想辩解自己拼命工作的原因，却被船夫打断了话头。

“亚得里亚海的名字来自于意大利北部的一个城市，并且“亚得里亚”的意思为“水”与“海”。”

他们所雇佣的这位打扮复古的船夫，用意大利语像是在介绍着他们所在的地理位置。黑发作家只能零星听懂一两个单词，而不得不求助于身旁的男人。这时卡卡西并没有直接解答他的困惑，而是神神秘秘地抬起手指向了前方某处。

粉蓝屋顶的建筑与周围在灯光下显得老旧的砖红与杏色格格不入，看起来就像从圣托里尼岛(Santorini)上移植而来，即使在这样漆黑的夜色中也极为出跳。

“还真是意外的出彩...”带土喃喃道。

从下飞机起，黑发作家就处于一种游魂状态，完全没有记住对方说了什么，只隐约印象里好像说是租了一栋房子，还附带了一张悬空的吊床，悬在威尼斯水道之上的。

“这就是我们这几天要住的地方？”

清醒过来的带土对着那渐渐靠近的住处抱有了强烈的好奇心，“那里有吊床的对么？”

“yep，还记得我和你说过的话么？”

回应他的是爱人温柔的亲吻。“相信我，你会喜欢的。”

“看在你从没给我指错路与永远准备周到的份上。” 

卡卡西咧嘴一笑，身为带土的小导游、爱人，他从来没有让这个男人失望过。

所以这一次，也不会。

#04

前天抵达时已是深夜，两人简单的洗漱了番便相拥着往柔软的床铺倒去，银发的导游虽然困的有些睁不开眼，但依旧尽责的敦促怀里开始耍赖的“小鬼”赶紧睡觉。

香气扑面而来，那是从厨房里传来的煎蛋与培根交融的气味。在黑暗中意识渐渐回笼的卡卡西空出一手捏了捏自己的鼻梁。窗帘隔绝了室外应该已是绚烂阳光的光景，发现他的作家几乎整个人都缠在了身上，这让其眼里的冷冽光芒变的温润了起来。

“那么，是谁在厨房里？”

但在下一秒，银发男人反应过来。他将爱人从自己身上扒拉下来，看着带土翻个身将他之前睡的位置霸占掉，并把多余的被子全部笼到自己怀里。瞳中染上了些许无奈，但还是裹紧自己身上外套，一把拉开那扇虚掩着的卧室门。从客厅到厨房一目了然，阳台落地窗前的白纱被这座水上之城的晨风刮得鼓起来，风从缝隙里发出呼呼的响声。银发男人在厨房的料理台上发现了香味的来源，以及一张被薰衣草香薰晕染过的信卡。

“所以你全都倒掉了么？！！”

面包有点硬，但这丝毫不妨碍他们在一家咖啡店里站着解决掉两份熏火腿帕尼尼与苦得险些让作家哭出来的Espresso。

两个人漫步在被三座宏伟壮丽的教会式建筑环绕着的圣马可广场上。黑发青年的声音将附近的鸽群惊起，它们“咕咕”地抱怨着飞到了不远处，寻找可能遗留在缝隙之中的面包渣或是小虫子。

“可疑的食物不倒掉，难道要吃了？”

卡卡西伸手敲了敲对方黑色的脑袋，后者却没心没肺地冲他咧嘴笑了起来，“也许像童话故事里一样，田螺姑娘什么的……”

“宇智波带土先生，看来回去以后应该带你去看心理医生，可别因为压力太大而积压出什么毛病来，我的作家大人——”  
卡卡西用一种带着笑意地语气调侃着正试图让自己整个人都挂上来的黑发青年。  
“不，我才不要。”

阳光照耀在象牙白的石雕上，连它们都被笼罩上了一层明媚的暖色。开朗、充满活力的笑声回荡在整个广场的上空，鸽群掠过那圆形的苍穹之顶，只留下了点点黑影。后来那顿神秘的早餐也不是什么田螺姑娘做的，而是出自当地年仅17岁的少年之手。对于翻墙私闯民宅一事，两名当事人却没有明确表态，像是旅游中的小插曲般的很快被遗忘在了时间的洪流里。

名为漩涡鸣人也因此得以担任他们的导游，虽然原本计划之中是由卡卡西全权代理。不过作为前辈的银发男人倒是非常乐得收个可爱又机灵还话唠的小徒弟。哪怕他改行做了演员，但依然不会忘记在空闲时看过的书籍内容，所以当金发少年拿到对方整理出来的材料时，这才露出了完全符合他这个年纪的表情，“怎么看起来你很惊讶？”

金发少年缓缓地闭上了自己的嘴，摇了摇头，“明明我一直都在这里成长，但这是我第一次看到这么详细的资料——”  
“也不一定全都对，我们可以进行查漏补缺，将一些错误的理解进行修正，也许再过不久就可以拜托某位大作家帮忙出本书咯。”

卡卡西毫不犹豫地将自己爱人“卖”了个彻底，当然他的确有计划将自己与带土这么多年东奔西跑的旅途写成书，然后让全世界都知道属于他们的故事。年纪还小的少年似懂非懂的想着，也许自己老师是想起出门采购的黑发作家了，不然怎么会笑的如此甜蜜，就像是一只偷吃了最爱煎鱼的猫咪般。

暖洋洋的——真好。

#05 

在晴朗、蔚金的天气中，一艘左右晃动着的贡多拉载着三人缓缓地穿行在这座城市的桥洞之间。大群大群的鸽子带着扑扑拉拉的振翅声飞过他们的头顶，少年的金发在太阳的照耀下显现出它原本的色彩，他将烂记于心的历史一一讲述给唯二的听众。

“圣马可广场是威尼斯的明珠，特别是在……”

“嘿，鸣人，你已经重复这句话很多遍了？”带土假装不耐烦地打断了对方话语，一脸痛苦地捂住了自己的双耳冲身旁的爱人直翻白眼。“我说你这当老师的也不制止一下么，就当解救解救你先生可怜的耳朵吧！”

“我其实只是想告诉你们关于狂欢节……你没抓住重点！”少年表示他很无辜，你们话都不让人说完！！“威尼斯狂欢节？”

而带土则一脸茫然地重复了这句话“我以为你知道？”鸣人露出了震惊的表情。见识过自己爱人的记忆力，如同被无形的黑洞吞噬掉一样。

“你瞧”，卡卡西叹了口气用他那骨节分明的修长手指给带土指明了方向，“我以为你做过功课以后，好歹会知道我们来的时间正是这个点上。”

作为本次活动发起人的带土不得不承认自己，其实在看见吊床的一瞬间或者说在合上那本本子的后一秒，就忘了个干净。温热的呼吸与怀抱将黑发青年包裹着，两人吻在了一起。灵巧的舌尖探入带土微张的口中，细细地将自己每一寸领地都检查了一番。那抹深舌微微睁大，随即垂下眼帘回拥住对方奉献上全部，那是一个缠绵而温柔的吻。  
就在两人沉浸在这亲吻中时，一声尴尬的咳嗽声响了起来。

“虽然……”

将后半句吞回了肚中，少年话锋一转，用拇指冲着身后比了比，“好吧，我是想说机会难得，要加入这场狂欢么？”  
老旧的砖瓦在艳丽布料的修饰下显得年轻了许多，人们踏着音乐的节奏身着考究繁复的服装从中穿过。苍白的面具之上被五彩的颜料点缀，将其赋予新的意义。  
带土同卡卡西对视一眼，在喧闹声中异口同声地回答了鸣人的问题。

“当然！”

“很显然你们早有预谋——”带土整了整自己手上白色的手杖，在空中画了个奇怪的形状，卡卡西发呆似得盯着人手上的道具，直到被两人晃的晕乎才回神，“显而易见。”

少年颇为自豪地提了提自己的衣服，压抑着自己的喜悦说，“就在你眼皮子底下，但你却什么都没有发现——哈哈哈哈哈”

“你输了！”

金发少年冲着自己的老师伸出手，像是快活的小精灵，“所以今天晚上的大餐就靠你了！”而卡卡西则夸张的假装要去挠男孩怕痒的腰。

迷惑不已的带土被两个仿佛是打哑谜似的对话和精彩的“攻防”唬住了，“等等等？？”黑发男人透过自己挑选的由蓝色星星所点缀的面具开口询问爱人与学生。“看起来我错过了你们的秘密聚会——说吧还有什么惊喜等着我？”

“如果惊喜提前说，那就不惊喜了亲爱的。”

卡卡西竖起手指，贴在面具上做了个静音的手势，那柔软如同糖果的嗓音哪怕隔着面具变得朦胧迷幻，却都足以让带土的心跳加速。

少年伸手扶住自己头上有些不稳的装饰物，侧过头看着他们俩。

“快跟上啦，不然游行就要跟在尾巴上了！”

“你可真是不懂得悠闲啊，你这个小鬼头。”

带土则冲自家爱人伸出臂膀，示意他挽住自己。“好了，只要享受到就好了——！”

-

Tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal  
你，你就是磁铁而我是被你吸引的金属  
Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más  
我身体的每个细胞都在祈求着更多  
Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro  
我一定要义无反顾的到你身边  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo  
让你牢记我的诺言哪怕我不在你身边

-Fin-


End file.
